


Paradise by the Dashboard Light

by BrokePerception



Category: Junior (1994)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Alex's relationship develops slowly into far more after Junior's birth. Diana/Alex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise by the Dashboard Light

The lyrics used in this piece of fan-fiction, are from _Paradise By The Dashboard Light._ I don't own anything; it belongs to Meat Loaf.

* * *

_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

_I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

Dr. Diana Reddin was smiling all the way back from the hospital. She was surely going to be staying with Alex and baby Junior there through the night, and most likely every night until father and child were ready to go home. However, Alex had needed some stuff, and she could use some little things as well if she was going to be there for at least a couple of days. Diana turned up the volume of her radio as she came to a halt in front of a red light. She immediately recognized the song and started singing along, not even slightly off-key.

_Stop right there!_

_I gotta know right now!_

_Before we go any further!_

_Do you love me?_

_Will you love me forever?_

_Do you need me?_

_Will you never leave me?_

_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?_

_Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?_

Diana was known to be very strange and clumsy, yet intelligent and competent as a scientist. Nevertheless, she had always been seen as the nerd girl. It had been that way ever since high school, and all the way through college. She in a way actually understood why; she could surely see for herself just how different she had always seemed to be from everyone else.

She had never been into miniskirts or fags, or alcohol. In the times when she had been a graduate – which actually wasn't that long ago yet – girls mostly seemed to be more interested in boys than classes; and boys always flirting with girls. Things didn't appear to have changed a bit. She assumed maybe that was the typical college attitude then… one that she never really had. Diana had never seemed to be able to blend in with anyone. It didn't bother her as much anymore. However, that had been different back in the days, when she had secretly tried one of her room mates's cigarettes. Diana had been so ill… She would never try it again; not even with a nine millimeter gun against her temple.

She had never blended in, and it had always been that way. It didn't mean that she for example really wasn't interested in that mysterious other sex – it had just never been interested in her. Never had any boy flirted with her or even whistled after her. Sometimes, it would bother her, but mostly it wouldn't. She had learned to accept a life dedicated to science.

That until that day when she had walked into Dr. Hess's laboratory. Well… more rolled, maybe… to accidentally end up right on top of Dr. Hess himself. Maybe it had been love on first sight, she wasn't really sure. She, however, was sure about the fact that she had felt herself drawn to him ever since that first collision.

Dr. Reddin chuckled, pulling up into the street where she lived. That day had truly made such difference in her life. She couldn't say she regretted it, because for the very first time in her life, she, Diana Reddin, felt unconditionally, and irrevocably happy and in love.

It was pretty cold tonight, but she didn't care. Even though it was dark into the night, the lights upon the dashboard and the street lights providing the only illumination, the world suddenly looked like a paradise to her.

She smiled, pulling up into the garage of the building where her little rental apartment was located. She turned off the engine, but remained sitting for a few instants. She leaned upon the steering wheel, still smiling. She seemed to attract strangeness, but she frankly couldn't care less. All that strangeness had eventually lead to this. A child. A daughter.

She wondered if Alex had truly meant it, when he had told Diana that he really wanted them to do this together. She really, really wanted it to come true, and deep inside she was already aware that it would.

She still was a woman, next to a crazy scientist, that longed for a happy family, with a sweet caring husband and a lot of children. Maybe she would be getting that fairytale ending after all, with Alex and their daughter, and all the babies to come.


End file.
